Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth
250px|thumb|right|A scheme showing the general approach to the foreign policy of Jinavia; the two innermost circles (Jinava and colonies and Dominions) constitute the bulk of Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth, while the third circle is made up by Jinavian Union countries. They, alongside with Jinavian complex and the fourth circle countries, are member of Jinavian Treaty Oranization (JI.T.O.). White spaces consist of neutral or hostile countries. The Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth comprises the Dominions, mandates, and other colonies ruled or administered by the Holy Jinavian Empire. Alongside the formal control it exerted over its own colonies, Jinavia's dominant in world trade means that it effectively controls the economies of many countries, which are characterised as "informal empire". Jinavian imperialist strength is underpinned by sea routes and the communications, allowing it to control and defend the Empire. The Commonwealth is organized in three concentric circles: the center is the Holy Empire of Jinavia, the only entity having full sovereignty; the second circle consists of the Dominions, autonomous but not independent kingdoms, united in the person of the Emperor, which have a limited diplomatic capability. The outer circle is represented by the Imperial colonies, territories without any autonomy that does not derive from the Jinavian laws. These concentric circles are held together by three institutions: the Emperor, the House of Peers, which gathers all the Peers of the Commonwealth, and the Imperial Church. Colonies are otherwise-uninhabited spaces (or with savage populations), conquered by Jinavian armies. The Dominions and Jinavia have a House of Nobles who deals with matters within their jurisdiction. The House of Peers is responsible of the whole Jinavian Imperium nexus of matters. The regional bureaucracy of the Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth is a complex web of officials and levels of government. Beyond the colonial circle, there are the Protected and Vassal states, alongside with the Protectorates. They are autonomous states with their own governments, but depend on Holy Jinavian Empire about matters such as defense, diplomatic capability and some internal relevant affairs. These states are part of the Jinavian Union, whose affairs are dealt by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Government of Jinavia. The Jinavian Union is a part of the colplex of the Jinavian international rule, although is not managed by the Ministry for Colonial Affairs, like the colonies. Jinavian Imperium According to the Constitutio de Jinavianis Provinciis, the Jinavian Imperium is one indivisible state under the leadership of Empire of Jinavia. With Jinavian throne are indivisible the Kingdom of Serbjieza, the Grand-Principality South Serbjieza and the Empire of Nihonia. Relations with associated realms are also regulated, stating that the realms constitute indivisible parts of the Jinavian Imperium: in its internal affairs each Dominion is governed by autonomous regulations at the base of special laws. A Dominon is one of the group of semi-autonomous polities that are under Jinavian sovereignty, constituting the Jinavian Imperium, alongside Imperial Colonies, that are shared between the various Dominions. Unlike Imperial Colonies, Dominions are kingdoms associated with the Holy Empire of Jinavia and united in personal union with Jinavian Emperor: Colonies, Jinavia and Dominions form the Jinavian Commonwealth. Dominions are the backbone of Jinavian regional supremacy, being three strong industrialized economies, with an heavy strategic potential, both for industrial and geographic reasons. For these reasons the loyality of these Kingdoms is among the most important issues to be dealt by the Emperor and imperial security apparatus, to wich belong also Dominions-coming personnel. Head of the Imperium The Emperor of Jinavia is the Head of the Jinavian Imperium: he heads the Jinavian Imperium, an interstatual and interggovernmental organisation which currently comprises the three Dominions. The position is occupied by the individual who serves as monarch of each of the Dominions, but the position has no relation to the governance of those countries, which is carried the same person in his capacity of Sovereign in each realm. The Emperor has some personal representatives in each Jinavian Imperium realm: * Counsellors of State (Holy Empire of Jinavia) * Governors-general (Kingdom of Serbjieza, Grand-Principality South Serbjieza, Empire of Nigestria) His Majesty's Office for Dominion Affairs The position of Emperor's Secretary for Dominion Affairs is a Jinavian political position created to deal with Jinavian relations with the Dominions — Serbjieza, Nihonia, and South Serbjieza. The Secretary is supported by an Under-Secretary for Dominion Affairs. Governors General and Dominions 250px|thumb|right|Governor General of Kingdom of Serbjieza Vladimir Junotovic. The Governor General has direct control over aspects of his Dominion, and has highest authority over his Dominion, exercised in name of the Emperor, above the Government of Dominion and with the exception of the Prime Minister of the Empire, Emperor or Regent). A Governor General reports directly to the Emperor. The direct participation of the Governor General to the goverment is limited. To ensure the stability of government, the Governor General appoints as prime minister the person who is the current leader of the political party that can obtain the confidence of a plurality in the House of Nobles of his own Dominion and the prime minister chooses the Cabinet. The Prime Minister's Office (PMO) is one of the most powerful institutions in government, initiating most legislation for parliamentary approval and proposing for appointment by the Crown. The leader of the party with the second-most seats usually becomes the Leader of His Majesty's Loyal Opposition and is part of an adversarial parliamentary system intended to keep the government in check. The Governor General does not usually involve himself in the government of Dominion, but it in charge of overseeing its affairs. A Governor Adjutant normally serves as a direct subordinate to the Governor General – the Governor General dispatch him to any part of the Dominion to rule in his name, as well as various other duties which are dictated by the Governor General. Every Dominion has its own government traditions upheld through a parliamentary government within the construct of quasi-constitutional monarchy. The Monarchy of Dominions is the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. The sovereign of Dominion Monarchies is the Holy Jinavian Emperor. As such, the Emperor's representative, the Governor General, carries out most of the sovereign duties in his Dominion of assignment. High Commissioners In the Jinavian Imperium, a High Commissioner is the senior diplomat in charge of the diplomatic mission of one Jinavian Imperium government to another. As Dominions and Jinavia share the same Monarch as Head of State, those that between fully separated states would be diplomatic relations between states are relations between various governments and cabinets which all share the same Head of State. A High Commissioner from one Commonwealth realm to another carries a simple and often informal letter of introduction from his head of government to the head of government of the receiving state, while Ambassadors carry formal letters of credence from their head of state addressed to the host nation's head of state. High Commissioners are formally titled "The Lord High Commissioner for His Majesty's Government in ...", whereas Ambassadors to foreign countries are known as "His Majesty's Lord Ambassador". Commonwealth countries have High Commissions in each other's capitals, although it is possible for a country to appoint a High Commissioner without having a permanent mission in the other country. Subordinate Commissioners or Deputy High Commissioners may be appointed instead of consuls, and the commissioner's mission may be known as a consulate, commission or deputy high commission. High Commissioners enjoy the same diplomatic rank and precedence as ambassadors of foreign Heads of State, and are accorded privileges not enjoyed by foreign Ambassadors. For example, the Sovereign receives High Commissioners before Ambassadors, and sends a coach and four horses to fetch new High Commissioners to the palace, whereas new Ambassadors only get two horses. High Commissioners also play a part in important ceremonies of state, such as imperial weddings and funerals. Security Council of the Jinavian Commonwealth The Security Council of the Jinavian Commonwealth develops recommendations to implement the all-Commonwealth policy on national defense, state security, economic defense. The head of this organ is the Emperor, he has the power to appoint all members of the council. Its Secretary and Deputy Chairman is the Prime Minister of the Empire of Jinavia, and its members are the Chief of Imperial General Staff, the Prime Ministers and Governors General of each Dominion and the Minister for the Colonies. The Ministers of Interior can be invited. Ministry for Colonial Affairs The Ministry for Colonial Affairs is a Jinavian government department created to deal with colonial affairs in the whole Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth but Dominions and to oversee and supervise the five Colonies and the three Colonial Autonomous Provinces. It is headed by the Minister for the Colonies, known as the Colonial Ministry. The Ministry is divided into twelve separate Directorates: * Colonial Administrative Directorate * Colonial Audit Directorate * Colonial Gendarmerie and Security Directorate ** Central Command of Colonial Gendarmerie Forces * Colonial Customs Directorate * Colonial Legal and Judicial Directorate * Colonial Postal Directorate * Colonial Education Directorate * Colonial Agriculture and Forest Directorate ** Colonial Agriculture Service ** Colonial Forest Service ** Colonial Chemical Service * Colonial Geological Survey Directorate ** Colonial Mines Service * Colonial Medical Directorate ** Colonial Nursing Service * Colonial Survey Directorate * Colonial Veterinary Directorate Each Directorate is assisted by a Joint Committee, consisting of 3 experts for each Dominion. Peers Colonial Board Because the Ministry is an agency within the Imperium, and not within a single member of it, it is directly overseen by both Emperor and the House of Peers. The latter has a specific committee, the Peers Colonial Board, composed by Peers in a particular ratio: while Imperium consists of four members (Jinavia, Nigestria, Serbjieza and South Serbjieza), the Holy Empire of Jinavia holds a third of the Committee, and the other three Dominions share two thirds of members: * Jinavia: 6 members * Nigestria: 4 members * Serbjieza: 4 members * South Serbjieza: 4 members Colonial Gendarmerie Forces In Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth, the Colonial Gendarmerie Forces are preventive colonial police forces responsible for maintaining public order and for investigation of crimes within the Colonies, and are subordinate to the colonial governments. Each Colony has its own Colonial Gendarmerie Force, with different formations, rules and uniforms. The Colonial Gendarmerie Forces are distinct from the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps and the other gendarmerie forces of the Dominions: they operate as colonial militias, i.e. locally-recruited forces with military status, on behalf of both Imperium and colonial citizens. The Colonial Gendarmerie Forces are also reserve troops and ancillary forces of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps. In time of war (or other emergencies) the Colonial Gendarmerie Forces can be pressed into Imperial service through an Imperial Decree. The Colonial Gendarmerie and Security Directorate supervises all colonial police activities through the Central Command of Colonial Gendarmerie Forces, held by a General officer raised from a Gendarmerie of one of Dominions, chosen according to a rotation system the colonial ranks and aided by a Chief of Staff (also of General rank) coming from a Colonial Gendarmerie Force, also chosen according to a rotation system. Usually, the Central Commander holds the rank of Lieutenant General, while the Chief of Staff is a Brigadier General (or equivalent). The Colonial Gendarmerie Force of any colony is organized as a military force and have a military-based rank structure. Training is weighted more heavily toward police matters, but counterinsurgency training is also included. Arms and equipment of colonial forces include machine guns and armored cars. The Colonial Gendarmerie Forces, ancillary forces and Gendarmerie reserve, are subordinate to the governors of the colonies. The Ministry of War controls the Colonial Gendarmerie Forces during periods of declared national emergency. The commander of a colony's Gendarmerie is a Colonel: beyond the "ordinary" Colonel, there are three positions of executive authority which are more senior than a Colonel and junior than a General (Colonel-Executive Officer, Colonel-Chief of Staff and Colonel-Commanding Officer). Only at the central level there are some General officers. The command is divided into Security Regions (headed by a Colonel), which deploy battalions and companies. The Colonial Gendarmerie is organized into battalions, companies, platoons, and subdivided into detachments. The battalions are based in major urban centers, and their companies and platoons are distributed according to population density in cities. The mounted police is organized into Squadron Groups, subdivided into Squadrons and Platoons of mounted police. Central Command of Colonial Gendarmarie Forces The Central Command of Colonial Gendarmarie Forces is an agency of the Ministry for Colonial Affairs, also composed of auxiliary committees with the partecipation of several other agencies and institutions, whose aim is to coordinate and conduct in accordance with current legislation, actions of control over the Colonial Gendarmerie Forces. Command assignments are as follows: * The establishment of principles, guidelines and standards for the effective realization of the control and coordination of the Colonial Gendarmeries with the other gendarmerie forces; * Centralizing the purview of affairs of the Army, with a view to establishing appropriate policy and the adoption of appropriate measures; * The control of the organization and legislation, effective and all ordnance; * Preparation the plans of mobilization for each Gendarmeries Colony, with a view to employment as participants in the Territorial Defence. It is up to the Central Command, in this respect, hold close relations with the Supreme War Council; * Guiding the Gendarmerie Forces, cooperating in the establishment and update of basic legislation on these corporations, as well as coordinate and monitor compliance with the provisions of the law; * Carry out regular inspections in order to verify, for control purposes. The Central Command is based on the Commander and the Central Staff, on a series of offices and bureaus and on the Joint Consultative Committee. Central Commander The Commander - whose full title is "Central Commander of Colonial Gendarmerie Forces" - is the most senior officer, in charge of co-ordinating and commanding the colonial gendarmeries. He is a general officer coming from the Jinavian Gendarmerie or from one of the Dominions' gendarmeries. The office rotates within Gendarmeries, which propose a Lieutenant General or equivalent. From a military point of view, in peacetimes the Commander depends only on the Emperor, being the Colonies and the colonies-related organization part of the Imperium, and not of one of the consituent countries of the Jinavian Imperium. In wartimes, however, the Commander depends on the Commandant General of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps, being tasked with the order-keeping duties. It is to note that the Central Commander and its assistants (three-members secretary, two aide-de-camp and his personal bodyguard) are the only non-colonial personnel. The office lasts five years. Colonial Staff The Central Staff of the Colonial Gendarmerie Forces - also known as "Colonial Staff" - is the very heart of the activities, and manages both traditional staff departments (although deprived of most of their non co-ordinating powers) and logistics and strategic pianification offices. These offices are particularly important, in so far as they are the essential reason of existence: they plan, program, co-ordinate and direct preparation, education, training and equipment acquisition. The Chief of Staff is the second most senior colonial position: his rank is Brigadier General and the officer is drawn from a Colonial Gendarmerie Force, thus being the most senior rank which a colonial officer could reach. The office lasts five years. Joint Consultative Committee The Joint Consultative Committee is a committee composed of Jinavian and Dominions senior officers, with the task of help the co-ordination and liason between Colonial Gendarmeries and regular Armed Forces. The Committee is chaired by the Central Commander of Colonial Gendarmerie Forces or his Aides, and is composed of: * A Colonel of Imperial Army, with the functions of Deputy Chairman, assisted by a Captain-led 10-members detachment; * A Colonel for each Gendarmerie force (Jinavian, Serbjiezan, South-Serbjiezan and Nigestrian), each assisted by a Captain-led 10-members detachment; * Captain-led Secretariat Officer ranks and shoulder insignia Officer ranks are the same of the ground-based Armed Forces (Army and gendarmerie forces) of the Imperium with some exceptions: within the rank of Colonel and the rank of Brigadier General-Chief of Staff (the highest rank which a Colonial officer could reanch) there are three positional ranks, the ranks of Colonel-Commanding Officer, of Colonel-Chief of Staff and of Colonel-Executive Officer. The rank of Brigadier General-Chief of Staff is an unique rank for both all the Colonial forces and the central apparatus. Enlisted and NCO ranks and sleeve insignia While officer ranks and insignia are pretty the same of the ground-based Armed Forces (Army and gendarmerie forces) of the Imperium, enlisted and NCO ranks are, due to the far smaller size of the Colonial Gendarmerie Forces, far simpler than their Imperium counterparts. Viceroys and Colonies A Viceroy is in charge of an Imperial Colony. The Viceroy deals with every single part within the Colony – from overseeing the running of the various cities to overseeing remote jungle mining operations. The Viceroy reports directly to the Minister of Colonial Affairs, or the Deputy Minister. A Viceroy divides his attention between each area of his Colony, and bring anything serious to the attention of Minister. If authorised to do so by Minister, the Viceroy may be given control of military units within their Colony. Usually a Colony has both a Legislative Council and an Executive Council, variously organized. Colonial government Government in the colonies is an extension of the Emperor's rule. Courts enforce the laws of the Imperium of, when the Imperium has not enacted any legislation, of Jinavia. The Executive Council is a body of senior advisors to the governor. The Legislative Council is elected by the authorized voters. Diplomatic affairs are handled by the Imperium as a whole, as were some trading policies. Colonial Secretary The Colonial Secretary is the title of a senior civil servant in members of the Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth. The Colonial Secretary is the second most important civil official in a colony after the Governor and holds superior powers in the bureaucracy. The Colonial Secretary has the custody of all official papers and records belonging to the colony; transcribes the public despatches; charged with making out all grants, leases and other public Colonial instruments; also the care of numerous indents or lists sent with convicts of their terms of conviction, and every other official transaction relating to the Colony and Government; therefore is a situation of much responsibility and confidence. The Colonial Secretary is a both bureaucrat and political position, being a government minister of the Colony. Executive Council Executive council members are appointed, and serve at the viceroy's pleasure. Often their terms last longer than the viceroy's, as the first act of most new viceroys is to re-appoint or continue the council members in their offices. When there is an absentee Viceroy, or in a period between governors, the council acted as a government. Members of the council includ ex-officio members, while others are appointed by the viceroy. Council members are subject to approval by the Emperor, either the Minister for Colonial Affairs. The Council as a whole sits as the supreme court for the colony. The council's approval is required for new laws, which usually originated in the Legislative Council. Like the Legislative Council, most Executive Council positions are unpaid, unless linked to a government office. Legislative Council The Legilsative Council members are elected by all the knights and noblemen of the Colony, by towns and Colonial Provinces (usually one per town and two per Province, but could be some exceptions) annually. In towns and provicial meetings, suffrage is restricted to white men only. Local taxes and parts of government budgets originated in the Legislative Council: the budget is also connected with the raising and equipping of the local Colonial Gendarmerie Force. Legates and Colonial Provinces A Legate is responsible for an individual Colonial Province within an Imperial Colony. They report to the colony Viceroy, or directly to the Minister if needs. A Legate monitors every aspect of his province’s business – laws, commerce and public affairs all fall under a Legate’s jurisdiction. It is to underline that there are both autonomous Colonial Provinces, subject directly to the Imperium, and ordinary Provinces, which form part of a Colony. Colonial Commissioner and Colonial Districts A Colonial Commissioner is responsible for a portion of a Colonial Province. Each Colonial Commissioner is usually based in a city, and deals with the day-to-day running of their assigned areas. Colonial Commissioners are held directly responsible for their Districts, and report to the provincial Legate. A Colonial Commissioner deals with local issues and problems, and because they concentrate on only one area, it means that more problems are solved because they have more time and energy to concentrate on a single area. Lords Proprietor Lord Proprietor is the gubernatorial title for the noble "ruling" proprietors of proprietary colonial districts (often more than one). Imperial instructions Imperial instructions are formal instructions issued to governors of all ranks of the colonial dependencies. Traditionally the Imperial instructions are issued to a governor to: * tell him how the Executive Council and Legislative Council are to be constituted, how their procedure is to be regulated, and how he is to work with them; * set out the how legislation is to be framed * set out how copies of certain formal documents and records are to be communicated to the Government of the Empire. Imperial Instructions are a commonly used legal instrument of Jinavian law used in the governing of the colonies. Imperial Instructions delegate to colonial governors the legal capacity to exercise the Crown's prerogatives and set out the limits and conditions within which that prerogative is to be exercised. The Imperial Instructions given to a colonial governor form part of the colony’s constitution. The instructions are constitutional documents of the greatest importance which all members of the colonial government are expected and bound to obey. If a governor approves some legislation in contravention of regulations incorporated into in his Royal Instructions, the Privy Council will struck down controverted legislation and admonishes the governor, reminding him that his instructions in this regard are coeval with the constitution of the Colonies, which forms an essential part of that constitution and cannot be set aside a without subverting fundimental principle of it. Jinavian Union The Jinavian Union is a supranational entity consisting of the Holy Jinavian Empire and the Khanate of Makharia, the Dukedom of Vostroyia, the Ymerodraeth yr Gwlad Glas and the Republic of Uriankhai. The basis of the union is providing greater political and economic integration. Institutions The Treaty on the Union establishes the following consultive institutions: * A Supreme State Council, made up of the Heads of State, Heads of Government and the heads of Upper Chambers of the Parliaments of all Members. Each state has one vote in the Council, that is presided by the Jinavian Minister of Foreign Affairs. * A House of Audit, controlling the implementation of the budget. Each member state retains its own internal sovereignty, meaning that only Jinvavia is fully responsible for their external relations. The Jinavian Union can claim representation in other international organizations through Holy Jinavian Empire, and, through Jinavia, overrule legislation or government decisions of other member states. Georg von Borodin is the current State Secretary of the Union. Military The militaries of subsidiary countries are quite autonomous: they follow Jinavian skill and exercising standards and are fully integrated under Jinavian supreme command in case of war. The goal of military integration is to ensure cohesive training, practice and implementation of military interests for all Members. Category:Jinavia